Relation Cachée
by MlSAKl
Summary: Maria Evans est une jeune fille joyeuse et pleine d'entrain .Neji Hyûga est jeune froid et distant .Pourtant les deux s'entendent à merveille .Beaucoup proclament qu'ils sont en couple .Mais les deux jeunes gens crient sur tous les tois qu'ils sont simplement de très bon amis .Pourtant tous les soir ils se retrouvent dans un endroit secret de tous ...A suivre ! LEMON ! FINI


En gras italique se sont les paroles des personnages !

ATTENTION CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON DONC ÂMES SENSIBLE NE LISEZ PAS LA PARTIE LEMON !

Un jour ordinaire , il fait beau et chaud .Nous sommes dans le village cachée de Konoha .Deux personne discutent ensemble : Neji Hyûga et Maria Evans .Ils rigolent et s'amusent .Tous leur amis les regardent .Pour Maria ils trouvent sa normal elle est toujours joyeuse et pleine d'entraint .Pour Neji c'est différent C'est un glaçon qui parle peu et envoie tous le monde boulé sauf les membres de son équipe et son sensei .Comme a chaque fois ils s'approchent d'eux .Naruto les appellent :

-"Yo les amoureux on vous attend !"

Les dis "amoureux" rétorquèrent :

-"On est pas en couple !"

L'Uzumaki leur répondit :

-"Bref aujourd'hui on va a la plage alors dépêcher vous !"

Les deux qui avaient déjà tous prévu prirent leurs affaires et partirent avec leur amis .Lorsqu'il fut arriver Temari , Kankuro et Gaara arrivèrent aussi .Ils installèrent tous le matériel .Shikamaru s'allongea sur sa serviette .Temari comme toujours rester blottit contre lui tous en lui reprochant d'être un flemmard .Sakura et Ino qui sortaient ensemble depuis qu'elle c'étaient faites jetter par Sasuke ,allèrent s'amuser dans l'eau .Kankuro ,Kiba , Naruto , Chôji et Sasuke allèrent faire du volley avec le fillet .Lee restait avec "Son"Gaara vers la buvette .Tenten parti rejoindre les filles avec Temari qui se laissait de faire de repoche a sont petit ami Du coin de l'oeil elle observait celui qu'elles amait depuis toujours.Neji s'installait seul dans un coin comme si de rien n'était .Hinata partit avec Maria pour rejoindre les filles sous le regard de Neji .Shino lui arbitait le match de Volley .Shikamaru s'endormi .Tous le monde s'amusait .Neji observait Maria .Il l'a trouvée Magnifique .

Il n'avait qu'une hâte être le soir .

La journée passa assez vite .Tous le monde rangea le matériel .Tous les couples : Sasuke et Naruto ,Ino et Sakura ,Shikamaru et Temari , Lee et Gaara , Hinata et Kiba ainsi que le restent : Tenten ,Kankuro ,Shino ,Choji ,Tenten, Maria et Neji partirent chacun de leur côtés .Une fois arrive chez elle Tenten désespérer .Elle espérait tant que Neji la remarque .Elle envoyait des SMS a Temari .Maria rentra chez elle énervée .Elle détestait quand Tenten regardait Neji et qu'elle se collait a lui !Mais elle avait pas le temps d'y penser .Elle prit sa douche ,mangea puis s'habilla .

La nuit , et elle sortit de chez elle pour se rendre dans un endroit secret que seul elle connaissait .C'est un magnifique champ de fleur avec une petite cabane une Fontaine et un arbre .Elle avança vers la fontaine lorsqu'une personne mit ses mains sur ses yeux .Elle sourient a se contact .C'était Neji Hyûga .Comme tous les soirs ils se retrouvèrent dans cet endroit secret que seul eux connaissait .Le jeune Hyûga plaqua la jeune fille contre l'arbre puis l'embrassa sauvagement .La rose répondit volontiers au baiser du brun puis passa ses bras autour de son coup pour l'approfondir .Par manque d'air ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre puis lorsqu'ils avaient reprit leur souffle ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser .Et ainsi débuta une très longue séance de bisous .Comme chaque soir à la même heure (21h00).Ils s'embrasait jusqu'au lever du soleil .Oui ceux qui disaient être de simple bon amis étaient en réalité en couple depuis déjà 4 ans .Depuis l'examen des Shounin .Depuis se jour chaque soir a la même heure ils se retrouvaient pour s'embrasser et restaient colle ensemble toute la nuit .

Au bout d'un moment ,le jeune homme au byakugan vint lécher la lèvre inférieur de la rose pour demander l'accès .La rose lui laissa un passage puis le brun lécha chaque parcèle de la bouche de sa petite amie qui était rouge comme une tomate .

WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON

Lorqu'il eu finit , il vint caresser la langue de la rose qui fit de même .Il la taquinait , jouer avec , danser avec .Puis au bout d'un long moment tout en continuent a l'embrasser ,l'Hyûga passa l'une de ses main sous le tee-shirt de la rose puis il commença a malaxer l'un des ses seins .La rose frissonna .Il stoppa le baiser tout en continuent de malaxer son sein ,le jeune homme au byakugan commença a embrasser le coup de la jeune fille .Il l'embrassait , le mordillait , le suçotait .Il laisser quelques marques dans le cou de sa petite amie ,se qui la fesait frissonner et frémir .Il retira le tee-shirt de la rose et le sien en même temps puis il porta la jeune fille jusqu'à la cabane puis l'allongea dans le lit avant de balancer leurs tee-shirt .Il massa longuement la poitrine de la rose tout en l'embrassant mêlant leurs langues aux baisers. Il retira son pantalon puis il défit la ceinture de la jupe de la jeune fille puis il la pénètre avec deux doigt .Il fit de long vas-et-viens tandis que la rose gémissait sensuellement le nom de son amant .Puis le brun retira son caleçon .Son sec était a l'étroit dedant .La jeune fille rougit puis retira sa culotte .Elle fremissait d'impatience .L'Hyûga retira ses doigts du sexe de sa petite amie .Il la pénétra doucement se qui fit gémir la rose .Il fit des vas-et-viens tandis que la jeune fille gémissait son nom .Puis il ejacula en elle .Ils jouirent en même temps le prénom de l'autre .La rose sourit :

-"Vivement la prochaine fois"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur se sera pour bientôt ."

Le brun lui sourit tendrement puis il l'embrassa passionnément .Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser , ils se rhabillèrent et rentrèrenr ensemble main dans la main .Il était aux alentours de 3h00 du matin .Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent se couchés extenuer de leur nuit incroyable .

Le lendemain , la rose mit une écharpe pour éviter les soupçons par rapports aux marques dans son coup que lui avaient faites Neji pendant la nuit .Le brun lui restait chez lui , il attendait patiemment le soir ou il pourrait revoir sa petite amie adore et l'embrassait de nouveau .Il sourit a cette pensée .

Et cela continua encore longtemps .

FIN

VOILÀ FINI !Une idee m'a parcourut l'esprit et puis pof sa a donner sa !Alors j'ai decide de l'ecrire !SOYEZ INDULGENT C'EST MON DEUXIÈME LEMON !Cet OS fait 993 mots en tous !

Voilivoilou a la prochaine fois !


End file.
